Little Green Riding Hood
by YumeMusouka
Summary: Eren Jaeger is a 15 year old boy. He lives on a farm with his family in Maria, the country of magic. One day he visits Armin, his friend, but he was away with his grandfather. In fear of being captured by a witch, he runs towards home in the setting sun. He goes off trail when a wolf chases him. A handsome raven haired man saves him, but he wasn't just a normal man.
1. The Big Bad Wolf

**Levi is taller than Eren in this story. This won't be updated regularly. For those who follow me as an author, Attack on College should be updated soon. This just came first since it was easier. I hope you all will like this one. Please enjoy a fantasy story from me.**

White chickens clucked around the grass. They fought for the food that laid in front of them. Some on the smarter ones came directly up to me. They looked at me, waiting for me to drop more feed for them. I did so with a smile.

"Eren!" My mother's voice shouted.

I looked towards my house to find my mother standing by the doorway. She held a basket in her hand and she motioned for me to go over to her. I put the chicken feed away and walked the short distance to her. My mother was beautiful. She had hazel eyes and soft brown hair. I stopped in front of her and looked down to her eyes..

"Yes, mom?" I asked.

"Take this basket and bring it to Armin and his grandfather," my mother handed me the basket. "You can stay over there if you like to."

"Okay," I smiled at her. My mom's face soften and she smiled back at me.

"Make sure you wear your cloak. It's been getting cold lately," she told me.

"Sure, I'll be back tomorrow," I told her.

My mother nodded and went back inside the house. I followed and grabbed my green cloak. I put it on and grabbed the basket. On my way out, I saw my sister, Mikasa, with firewood. The girl was adopted, but we had a very close relationship. She wore a red scarf and had black hair.

"Are you going to see Armin?" She asked me.

"Yea, I'll be back tomorrow. Tell dad not to worry," I put my hood on.

"Okay, make sure that you stay safe. Rumour has it that there have been more wolf activity lately," Mikasa informed me.

"Yes, yes, I'll be fine," I replied as I started to run towards my destination.

"Tell Armin I said 'hi,'" Mikasa yelled for me to hear.

I waved behind me as I walked down the trail. The forest started to thicken as I went deeper into the forest. My farm was in Shinganshina and Armin lived in Trost. The distance between the towns was about two hours. Armin was a blonde boy with blue eyes. He was a my best friend of many years.

Armin lived with his grandfather. The elderly man acted like a grandfather to my whole family. He chose not to live with us, so that he wouldn't be a burden. My family and I told him that it was okay for him to live with us, but he refused. A few years ago, he moved to Trost. I had an inkling feeling that it was for the rivers. The man loved to go on fishing trips. Armin always followed him since he liked to travel.

I felt the wind move aggressively against my face. I pulled on my cloak closer to myself. I looked around as walked down the long trail. The colorful trees stood up so tall that it felt as if they touched the sky. Said sky was clear and blue. The setting sun gave it a soft, warm, and homey texture. However, the wind made sure to tell the world that it was fall.

Walking was something that I had always enjoyed. I was stubborn and impulsive by nature. Though, when I walked, I was calm. It gave me time to think and thinking was something I couldn't do in other situations. Although I may seem selfish, I am nice. My parents had always called me an angel. They told me to stay away from people who acted like wolves, because they would only take advantage of me.

My feet stopped when I heard a howl in a distance. I looked to my left, the forest, and listened. Footsteps of a predator resonated in the forest. Being close to Armin's, I made a run for it. I hood came off from the force, but I didn't stop to put it back on. I didn't look back since I heard something behind me.

When I saw Armin's stoned house in my field of view, I ran faster. Coming up to the house, I opened the door and closed it behind me. I dropped the basket and stood behind the door. Most houses didn't have a lock. Something repeatedly slammed into the door and my body jerked at every movement. Eventually the creature gave up and I heard footsteps walk away. I sighed with relief.

I looked up and examined the house. The place was too quiet for anyone to be inside. It was also dark. After moving a table to cover the door, I picked up the basket. I lighted a candle to see the place better. The sun was still up, but there weren't many windows. I ventured the house. No one was home. I heard only silence. On the kitchen table I found a note. Putting the basket on the table, I grabbed the note. I read it carefully, and then I contemplated my options.

_Dear Eren,_

_If you are reading this, then Carla must had forced you over again. Sorry, but we're not in right now. Grandpa and I are on a fishing trip in a different town. You are welcome to stay in the house, but if it's still bright outside it would be nice if you went home. Lately there has been some witch activity in Trost. She comes in town at night and takes fancy for cute boys. She kidnaps them and no one has seen what happens afterwards yet. Your eyes are beautiful, so we don't want you to get hurt. If possible, please go back home._

_Sincerely,_

_Armin Arlert_

If Armin had to warn me, then the witch must be truly frightening. We lived in a land with magic, but not everyone could use magic. It wasn't uncommon for there to be a witch out and about, but bad witches were most definitely uncommon. The king of this land welcomed all kinds, but he didn't excuse any violence. If the witch was out then that must mean that the king was doing something about it now. It was either him or the prince, the king's younger brother.

The had a younger brother, but not much had been said about him. The only things known about the prince was that he lived away from the castle, was very strong, and helped a lot in certain cases. He had never been out in public, so it was rumoured that he was antisocial.

I put the note into the basket and thought about what I could do. If I stayed, I could get kidnapped. However, if I went outside, I could get chased by wolves. The sun was still up, so there was a better chance of making it home safely the other two possibilities. If I got chased by a wolf again, then I could just throw food or plates at them.

I pulled my green hood up and grabbed the basket. I walked towards the door. I moved the table and opened the door. I was greeted by a sight of nature. The sun was still setting, so I knew that I had a few hours. I walked out and closed the door behind me. The door creaked as it closed. I set off to get back home.

It was peaceful. Birds were still chirping, and leaves rustled to the wind. Some of the leaves were falling to meet my feet. The orange hue engulfed the blue sky. My feet made noise as it crushed the ground with every step I took. I was almost half way home, and I encountered nothing dangerous.

My heart nearly stopped when I heard a growl to my right. I froze as I saw a grey figure on four legs crawl up in front of me. It paused as it scrutinized me. The grip on my basket tightened as I looked to the forest in my peripheral view. The grey wolf lowered its body and got ready to pounce. Before I could evaluate the situation, my legs moved. My brain only said "run."

I dashed into the forest. The grey wolf followed after me, but I refused to look back. My left hand rummaged through the basket and pulled out a plate. After making sure there was nothing ahead of me, I turned around and threw the plate towards the wolf. It was a head on collision, but it only angered the wolf more. I faced back forward and ran. The sun was still somewhat up, but the trees blocked the sun out. I couldn't really tell where I was going. The next thing that I knew was that I tripped over a tree root. Fear took over my heart as I turned my body around to face the beast.

The grey wolf slowly walked towards me. It growled as it showed off its canines. I backed up to a tree as I felt a rush through my head. I bit my lower lip as I observed every inch of the beast. Its teeth, claws, eyes, tail, fur, and its aura. It was dangerous. I closed my eyes as I waited for the inevitable event to occur. My own death.

I heard something fall down with a sharp stab. Opening my eyes, I saw a sword standing between me and the grey beast. The sword had a black hilt and clean blade. It was so clean that I could see my own reflection. My caribbean eyes showed nothing but fear.

"Move, brat," a deep voice commanded me.

Without thinking, my body got up and moved. My eyes stayed on the beast. The grey wolf tried to follow me, but a huge body jumped down between us.

The body belonged to a man (unless a woman could be more than seven feet tall and had a deep voice). I could only view him from the back (unless I wanted to venture near the wolf). He had a black cloak on. His pants were black and well fitted. Knee high boots complimented his pants. The shoelaces were untied, but that didn't really change much since the boots were so tall. At his hips were two black sheaths, one on each side. One had a sword in it and the other one was empty. Big pale hands reached for the sword that landed on the ground earlier. The fingers clenched on the hilt and showed off his knuckles.

I closed my eyes before I heard the last whimpers of the beast. Footsteps approached me and stopped in front of me. Hesitantly, I opened my eyes. Silver eyes pierced through me with a look of boredom. His face was pale and under his eyes were bags. His hair was jet black. Raven like black bangs hung over his face. The man truly towered of me, so I felt really small. I looked away in fear.

"What are you doing here?" The man asked me in a deep monotone voice.

"I… I… I-" I was stuttering. I looked around and caught a glimpse of the dead wolf. I suddenly felt light headed from the sight. My body slightly swayed. The man looked at me with furrowed eyebrows, but I blacked out.

I woke up to the sound of fire flickering. I opened my eyes, not truly being able to see yet. A hazy picture into view. I rubbed my eyes as I lifted my upper body. I felt something soft fall off of me. I looked down and saw my green cloak and a black blanket. I touched it and realized it was a feather blanket.

I looked back at my surroundings. The man from earlier was sitting on a chair, not too far from me. He still had his clothes from earlier, but it seemed like he let his swords go. He was staring at me. I looked at the figure and was finally able to appreciate his handsome qualities. He still had his hood on though.

"Thank you for earlier," I expressed my gratitude as I sat up. I continued to rub a my eyes to force them awake.

The man grunted in response.

"You're not very talkative are you?" I smiled lightly.

The man stared at me with no reaction. I blushed slightly from being scrutinized and left to converse by myself. I bit my lower lip in nervousness.

The man stood up and walked towards me. He leaned down next to me. He cupped my face with his warm pale hands. They were rough from most likely wielding swords. I bit my lip harder and the man rubbed his thumb on my lips. He forced my bottom lip to be free of my teeth.

"Don't do that. It'll hurt your pretty little lips," he told me.

I blushed harder and covered my cheeks in embarrassment. I looked away from the man. In my own nervousness, I was finally able to see the room. The only real thing in here was the fireplace. I was on a rug with a black feather blanket. Sofa chairs were set together with a table between them. On the table was a tea set. Steam was coming out of the teapot and a teacup, so the man was drinking. The stoned walls were decorated with paintings of nature. The place felt broken and lonely with a false hope of happiness.

I gathered up the courage and turned back to the hooded man. Piercing silver eyes made me shiver. I set my hands down on my lap.

"M- my name is Eren Jaeger. What is yours?" I questioned with curious eyes.

The man stared at me as if I asked him a very personal question. I suddenly felt dejected. My eyes went to my lap. However, a warm hand touched my face again. I looked back up to the man.

"Levi," the man replied curtly.

"Levi," I smiled as I repeated his name with my lips. I saw those silver eyes illuminated in blue for a second. It fascinated me. "Thank you for saving me, Levi."

"What are you?" Levi asked me. I looked at him with confusion.

"I'm human, of course," I answered with confusion. I took another look at the man's body and saw a darker spot on the man's side. I brought my fingers to touch it. I looked at my crimson fingers. "You're bleeding. Let me dress your wound."

"It's fine. It'll heal on its own," the man in black refused.

"No, I'll do it," I responded as I grabbed his left wrist.

"Fine," Levi grabbed the wrist of my hand that held his. The man's hand was huge compare to me. "Come here."

The man led me out of the room. Outside was a huge place. There were many huge doors and a staircase leading up the second floor. The ceiling was placed so high. It was then when I realized that the place was a castle. Outside the window was dark, so it was still nighttime. I stared into the back of Levi, wondering who he really was.

We went up the stairs and turned left. The man stopped by a big door and pushed it open. He dragged me in and I saw tall bookshelves. The room was full of books. Levi tugged my arm which told me that I wasn't moving. He looked at me with his silver eyes.

"I keep the medical kit in here," Levi explained. The man was more talkative now.

"Oh, why is that?" I asked.

"I usually stay in here," Levi answered.

"You live in such a big castle. Do you not have any servants?" I questioned as I sat down with the man at a desk.

"No, I do not," Levi replied as he handed me a basket.

"That must be very lonely then," I frowned as I opened the basket to reveal medical products.

"You get use to it," the man said after a pregnant pause. I looked up at the man and offered a smile. Again, I saw blue reflect in the man's eyes.

"Sir, please take off your cloak," I ordered politely. The man stared at me with furrowed eyebrows. "Sir, I can't tend to your wounds if you keep your clothes on."

Levi let out sigh. He untied his cloak and slipped it off of himself. His hood came off to reveal black wolf ears. With the cloak off, a black fluffy tail was freed for eyes to see. Levi looked at me with a bored expression. While I looked at him in awe.

"You're... a werewolf," I stated the obvious.

"Hmm," Levi rested his head on his hand. His bare elbow supported himself on the desk. I stared at his ripped arms with a blush.

Werewolves had four forms. One was a wolf form to chase and search things. Another was a human form to hide among humans. The third was a cross of a human and wolf. It was bipedal but was more animalistic. That was when their strength was the strongest. The last one was the same, but more on the human side. Ears and a tail was shown with relevantly sharp canines. The last form used the least energy to function, so many werewolves in the kingdom walked around like that. People were usually afraid of them since on the night of the full moon they went ballistic or so the rumour went.

"It's... cute. It's not scary at all," I smiled. I tugged on his shirt. "Take this off too, okay?"

"Right," Levi took off his shirt to reveal ripped abs. I felt myself blush harder in the presence of a perfect man... werewolf.

"That wasn't so hard was it?" I inquired playfully as I started to tend to his wound.

It felt wonderful to touch the man's body. I had never really thought about my own sexuality before since there were never any real dating material. However, now I could truly say that was interested to my own gender. It was weird since I knew people of the same stature as him.

After finishing, I put the materials away. Levi's silver eyes never left my face. I tentatively looked up to the man's eyes. As much as I wanted to know the man more, I was hungry. After thinking of the vile word, my stomach growled.

"Levi, do you have any food that I could eat?" I questioned with embarrassment. Levi let out a low chuckle.

"There isn't much here since I live alone, but you will find something. You'll have to cook it though," the pale man was putting his shirt back in. I noticed that he left his cloak off.

"That's alright. Are you hungry too?" I stood up and pulled on his arm.

"I suppose so," Levi stood up and intertwined our fingers. I sheepishly grinned as the man dragged me away.

Levi dragged me back down the stairs. He went to the right and then under the stairs. There stood two doors. The man pushed the door open. I saw every chef's dream kitchen. I didn't even know how to describe it without ruining the beauty.

On the far end were a huge fridge and freezer, separately. To the left of that were cabinets with glass windows. Spices from all over the place were in there. There was a table in the middle. Assorted skillets, pots, specialized utensils hung around the table. Under the table was a metal layer. They held different cutting boards under the table. There was an stove to the right of the fridges. Next to the fridge was an oven. Knives were assorted on the counter next to the oven.

I turned to the werewolf with a questioning look. A kitchen this magnificent was too much for a man who lived by himself. The place was also extremely clean. There wasn't a speck of dust anywhere. In fact, I hadn't spot any at all since I woke up.

"Levi, did you used to have servants? This place is very big and elaborate for just you," I inquired.

Levi walked to the table and leaned on it with his back. He crossed his arms in a casual way. However, his ears twitched, signaling that it was an uncomfortable question.

"Yes, however, they are no longer here," he told me. "You can use whatever you want in here."

"Yes, sir. You have to eat too," I walked to the fridge to examine its products.

"Hmm," Levi responded.

Inside the fridge there wasn't a lot to offer. The man truly lived by himself. However, the place was extremely clean. Levi had to be neurotic clean freak for the place to be so spotless.

"Sir, do you like to clean?" I inquired ingredients out for stew.

I turned around to place the ingredients on the table. I was quick enough to see that Levi's ears twitched again. I smiled at the scrawl that was present on the man's face.

"Just cook, brat," Levi ordered me.

I let out a laugh and received a glare. I went back to grab more ingredients. I placed them on the table. I walked past the man to grab a pot. On my way back, I tripped on myself.

"Wah!" I shrieked.

An arm caught me by the waist. I gave a sigh of relief when my face didn't meet the floor. The arm around me was hard and strong. It pulled close to the man in black. I looked up to Levi, who easily lifted me and put me back on my feet.

"Be careful," the man growled.

"I'm sorry, and thank you!" I smiled coyly and walked away.

"You're light as fuck. How old are you, brat?" Levi leaned back into the table.

"I'm not a brat! I'm fifteen!" I pouted indignantly.

"You're right, you're not a brat. You're at the perfect age to be wedded," Levi smirked.

"Ah- ... sir... you're a pervert," I became all flustered. How could the man joke like that? That was an inappropriate topic. I bit my lower lip and gave the man a glare. "Well, how old are you, old man?"

"I'm twenty five. You're ten years too early to be fighting with me," the werewolf said.

"Hmph," I pouted in frustration.

I continued to make food under the man's gaze. When I turned to look at him, he never looked away. He didn't even feel ashame to be caught looking at me. As a result, I blushed as I pouted. The man would occasionally chuckle at my reactions, but he never instigated a conversation as I prepared the food. He was a mystery. A good kind of mystery.

When I was done, I cleaned up. Then I served both of us a bowl of stew. We stood at the table, across from one another. I dug in and smiled. I always loved cooking. It just made me happy to cook. I looked up to the seven foot tall man and saw him still watching me. I puffed my cheeks and glared at him.

"Eat," I bellowed as best as I could.

"No need to rush, brat," the man picked up his spoon and brought it inside his mouth. He slowly chewed and swallowed. I stared at him with curiosity. Levi raised an eyebrow at my reaction. Catching on on what I was waiting for, he coughed to clear his throat. "It's… good."

"That's good then!" I beamed. The man, again, looked at me with his own curiosity. "What?"

"Nothing. Are you going to take a bath after you eat?" Levi asked me with a bit of hostility, but I ignored it. He probably just thought it would be gross if I said I wasn't going to.

"Yes! Does that mean… I can stay the night?" I tilted my head in wonder.

"Unless you want to get eating by those wolves, I advise you to stay here. You can leave in the morning," Levi shrugged his shoulders.

"I understand. Umm… do you know what happened to my basket?" I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"I didn't grab it. A bunch fucking wolves came from the smell of their dead comrade. Sorry," Levi explained.

"Can I sleep with you?" I lifted my spoon to resume eating. As I chew and swallowed, the man looked at me with an amused expression. I then realized how the words that came out of my mouth sounded like. I blushed. "I meant… can we share a room? This place is big so it's kind of scary."

"Is the bratty princess scared?" Levi smirked.

"Yes, so what?" I glared at the man.

"Can you trust me?" The man wiggled his eyebrows playfully.

"Wha-?!" I stuttered.

Levi broke into laughter. I bit my lower lip and indignantly glared at the man. Though a part of me was interested by the way he laughed. It was deep and manly. It sounded like dark chocolate to me. Once he was done laughing, the corner of his lips still pulled upwards.

"Aren't you a cute brat?" Levi smiled at me.

"I'm not a brat," I replied with a snarl.

"Yes, but apparently you are a bratty princess?" The man repeated his words from earlier.

"Just shut up and eat your food, old man!" I puffed my cheeks as I yelled at him.

The man chuckled as he did as he was told. We ate in silence, but it wasn't awkward. It felt nice and natural. I softly laughed to myself.

After eating and washing the dishes, I was led to the bathroom in the man's room. Levi left clothes for me to change into and a towel to dry myself off with. He left, probably going to a different bathroom.

I stripped myself off of my clothes. I folded them nicely away and turned on the water. Once the tub was filled, I slid in it. I sighed from relaxation. Looking around, the place was spacious like everywhere else was. The bath was in the middle and there was a sink off to the side. A mirror stood on top of the sink. While a full body mirror stood to the side of it. There was also a bunch of other things around which were probably for body hygiene.

I quickly cleaned and dried myself. I put back on my underwear and looked at the clothes Levi gave me. They were big. Just huge. I put on the top and left the bottom off. I didn't want to embarrass myself anymore than I already had. The shirt fell pass my bottom, but it showed one of my shoulders. I put on my green cloak to cover my shoulder. I looked at myself in the mirror and then blushed. I was being stupid. I had no reason to look good in front of Levi.

Back in the room, Levi was already on the bed. His hair was wet, but not dripping. Oh, and he was also shirtless. I blushed from the sight. I put my clothes and Levi's pants to the side. Flustered, I climbed on the bed with the man.

"Don't worry. I won't bite yet," Levi joked.

"Please stop teasing me," I bit my lower lip again. Levi's hand went for my chin. His thumb rubbed on my lips.

"I told you not to do that. Your pretty little lips will become damaged that way," the man told me.

"I… I'm sorry," I blushed and pulled away.

"You don't have to apologize. Were the pants too big for you?" Levi changed the subject.

"Of course they were. You're big compared to me," I grumbled.

"Thank you for the compliment," he smirked.

"Oh my god," I covered my face in embarrassment. I immediately thought what he was suggesting. The man was a pervert. A really big pervert. "Will you stop with the innuendos?"

"I apologize, but you're just really amusing to mess with. You're very cute," Levi chuckled.

"I'm… I'm not cute," I replied. The werewolf grabbed my hand and brought it to his lips.

"You are cute. Just adorable," he refuted as he kissed my hand. Then he all of a suddenly pulled me into an embrace.

"Kyaa!" I yelped. We laid down on the bed with my face on his warm naked chest. In fact, his whole body was warm. It must had been a werewolf thing. I looked up to the man with a questioning face.

"I just wanted to hug you," Levi whispered into my ear with his deep dark chocolate voice.

"Sir… why are you so affectionate now?" I curiously inquired with a racing heart. I was pretty sure that the man could feel my body temperature rise. Levi's ears twitched and the mood became somewhat serious.

"I apologize if I seemed cold before. It has been awhile since a person, other than me, has been inside my castle. You're also just so cute," the man teased to loosen up the mood. I felt my heart ache for the man. He sounded so lonely.

"For how long?" I asked.

"A little over five years," Levi patted my head to soothe me. "I also forgotten a part of myself."

"Do you remember what happened?" I wrapped my arms around the man.

"I remember having servants, but one day a witch came. I was injured from a previous fight, so it was hard battle. The witch took all my servants and locked them away somewhere in this land. She blocked a part of my memory, so I don't know my full history. I know who my servants were, but not of my family. For the past five years, I have been searching for my servants. I have been fruitless in my searches. So now, I'm just here, by myself," Levi explained to me. "I don't know what to do anymore. No one recognizes me when I'm out in the city. I could probably start a new life, but a part of me knows that I wouldn't be satisfy with that. I just can't find anyone to do it with."

Again, I felt loneliness from the werewolf. There was also a loss of hope. My face started to heat up more. Tears started to fall from my eyes. I held the man closer as I cried. My tears fell onto the man's chest.

"Don't cry," the man kissed my forehead.

"Aren't lonely? I'll… be your new companion then, okay?" I sobbed. The man kissed my cheeks and my eyelids.

"Aren't you just a cute little thing? It's okay. I'm used to it now," the man rubbed my back.

"No! That's even worse. I'll be here for you," I pouted.

The man grabbed my chin and force me to look at his silver eyes. He brought his face closer to mine. I closed my eyes in embarrassment. Then I felt his lips on my own. They were soft. My heart beated against my rib cage. It wanted to jump out of me, but it had to no way to. The kiss felt so nice and again, natural. It just felt right, and it made me a bit scared. However, I didn't mind it. I opened my eyes to see silver orbs looking straight at me. I blushed harder.

"Eren, thank you," Levi whispered and then kissed the corner of my mouth.

I did the same thing to him as I felt sleep take over me. Before darkness took me, I saw Levi grabbing the candle. He blew the fire out and then I was gone.

It was morning. I stood at the gate of the castle outside in my green cloak. Levi stood in front of me. I was going to go back home. I felt dejected to leave the man. I have come to really like Levi. I loved the way it felt so natural to be next to him. I looked up to the man with my caribbean eyes to meet his silver ones.

"If you south from here, you should see your village. Once you leave this area, you can't get back. There's a magic barrier up and I can't take it down. One of my servants put it up," Levi told me.

"Umm… thank you," I replied. My eyes wandered to the ground and then back up to the man. I stood on my toes and kissed the man on the cheek. "Goodbye."

I turned on my heels to run, but the man grabbed my wrist. He turned me around and pulled me into an embrace. He held me close and kissed my lips. I closed my eyes. Levi then rubbed his face gently against my neck. He kissed and bit me lightly. I shivered from the touch.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Imprinting you," Levi growled into my skin. I blushed from the possessiveness. My hands traveled up the man's back, gripping his shirt. "If you really want to be with me… then I'll come get you."

"When?" I shuddered from the sound of his voice.

"Very soon," Levi replied.

He let me go to my disappointment. He looked at my face, waiting for my answer. I almost bit my lower lip, but decided against it. I peered up to the man with my eyes. I kissed his lips quickly and then looked at the ground. Levi chuckled and then kissed me on the cheek.

"I'll see you in a week. You're going to have to get ready by then," Levi bit my cheek.

"I understand," I answered.

"Go home," he backed away from me.

I smiled and then turned away from him. I started off on a sprint towards south. I eventually made it back home. I didn't how long it took, but the sun was already setting. When I reached the village, I looked behind me. I couldn't tell where I came from. If I wanted to see the man again, I had to wait. I could only wait for him to come and get me.

I made my way home. I ran into some of the other villagers and gave my greetings to them. I finally reached my family's farm. Through the windows, I could tell that only my mother was inside now. I walked inside and took my green cloak off. I went to the kitchen where my mother was.

"Eren! You're back! How was Armin and his grandfather?" She asked me curiously.

She poured some tea for herself and me. We sat at the table. For a second, I couldn't understand what she was saying. Then I remembered why I went out in the first place.

"Oh… they weren't home. I tried to run back, but a wolf chased me," I told her.

"Honey! That was a dangerous thing to do! What happened? Are you injured? How did you escape?" My mother started to choke me with questions.

I sipped my tea. I looked at my reflection in it. I was smiling and blushing. I looked back up at my mother. I had to tell her about Levi.

"Mom… a guy saved me," I grinned.

The teacup in my mother's hand fell. It shattered as it came in contact with the table. I jumped from the sudden noise. I looked at my mom with concern and she looked at me with excitement. She turned towards the window, leaving her eyes on me.

"GRISHA! Get your butt in here!"

**Thank you all for reading this.**


	2. A Proposal

**Back again with this. Anyways, this is a fantasy au. You know what fantasy reminds me of? It reminds me of Disney. And in Disney there are two words that explained a lot of things. It starts with a "t" and ends with a "e." Honey it's "true love" and that concept is going to be overused in this story.**

"Mom?" I asked in my confusion.

"Honey, just wait for your father to get in here. Mikasa will most likely come too. I just… my baby is growing up," my mother teared up.

I put my cup of tea down. Leaning back into the chair, I slightly cringed from the scene playing before me. My father rushed in, afraid that something had happened. Mikasa came in right after her. When they saw me and then nothing else, they relaxed their shoulders. They sat down at the table with no worries. Carla always had a way of getting their attentions.

"What happened?" Grisha, my father questioned as Carla cleaned up her tea.

"Just watch. Honey, can you tell me about what you were going to say earlier?" My mother requested.

I raised an eyebrow in confusion. I sat up and put my arms on the table. My eyes shifted from person to person. They all stared at me as if I was some kind of rare species. I opened my mouth to talk about Levi.

"I said that I got chased by a wolf," I started. Mikasa tensed up. "Calm down a bit, Mikasa. Anyways, a man saved me. His name is… Levi."

"Would you look at that?" My mother smiled. Father and Mikasa looked at me with bewilderment.

"What?" I pouted.

"Eren's an angel?" Mikasa looked at our parents.

"Huh?" I almost dropped my teacup. "What is going on?"

"I always knew that you would go to man, but… this is too soon," my father grimaced.

"Mom! What is happening?" I turned my confused eyes to my mother.

"Oh honey, your father and I have been waiting for this day. Take a look at yourself," my mom pulled out a hand mirror form who knew where. "You're so pretty."

I leaned over the table. I saw my reflection in the mirror. I frowned, not being able to see the point. Then suddenly, something glittered in the corner on my eye. I looked behind myself in the mirror and saw transparent wings. They were greenish, probably the same color of my eyes. In my confusion, my wings disappeared. My confused eyes turned to look at my mother again.

"Why do they disappear?" My sister inquired our parents.

"Why are they transparent?" I leaned back into my chair.

"You take this one Carla," my father sighed as my mother put the mirror away.

"Eren… you are a half angel. That's why you have crystal wings. I don't know why they're that color but it is beautiful. You see honey, half angels are special," my mother said in a soothing voice. Well… that explained why Levi kept looking at me.

"Wait! Is… one of you is an angel?" I skeptically asked.

"Your mother is," my father informed me.

"How did you get with an angel?" My sister questioned in a unbelieving way.

"Kids… that story is for another time. We are talking about Eren," Carla said with implicit venom. Mikasa and I nodded. "Where did I leave off…? Ah! That's right. Half angels are special. Although all angels have light magic, only half angels can use light magic that causes physical damage. Angels' purpose is to play with fate, but only in a good way. If angels do bad deeds then they will lose their wings. When you were young, Eren, your magic was very powerful. Your father and I decided to seal your power until you met your fated person."

"Why? It's not like I was going to do bad things as a child." I bit my lower lip, because nervousness struck me. Did that meant that Levi was my fated one?

"The other thing about half angels… is that their wings are special. Half angels are identified by their crystallized wings. These wings are rare and can be used for complexed high leveled potions. It doesn't happen openly, but halflings are hunted and killed for their feathers. You had your wings out all the time, so we were afraid," my mother explained to me. "Don't view this info as if you're becoming different. You are still the same."

"I suppose so. I have one last question… of millions, but nevertheless, one last one. Why did you make it until I met my 'fated' one?" I asked.

"Angels can't achieve happiness without a significant other. Although we wanted to protect you, we also wanted you to be happy," Grisha, my father, answered.

"How would you know if my significant other wouldn't hurt me?" I played with my fingers.

"Do you think this… Levi… will hurt you?" My mother pointed out.

My mind flashed back to the night before. The man saved me and sheltered me. There was also a deep dark chocolate laugh running through my head. The feel of his rough calloused hands on my skin. The way he ate the food that I prepared. Lastly… the way his lips felt against mine. It was soft, gentle, and yet forceful. I blushed from the thought of doing that again.

"Um… I don't think so," I faced down on the table in my embarrassment.

"What happened last night?!" Mikasa fumed.

"Nothing happened!" I screamed back. My family looked at me with surprise. I leaned back into my chair again. "He said that he wants me to live with him. He's coming to get me in a week."

"That's perfect. We'll brush up your cooking skills and other household abilities within the next week. We'll also try to work on controlling your magic. We can't have you flaunting your wings all over the place. Oh, Grisha, stop looking like that," my mother bumped her shoulder with my father's.

"It's just… he's only fifthteen. And he's going to go with a man," my father pouted in a manly way.

"Honey, we've known that this was going to happen since the day he was born," my mother rolled her eyes. She turned to look back at me. "So tell me about this… Levi."

"Oh… Um… He's," I became flustered. I pinched my right cheek to calm my nerves. "He's twenty five. He has black hair with an undercut. He's extremely tall and super strong. Well… compare to myself, I guess. He has silver eyes. He lives in a castle a bit of ways from here. He's also… uh… he's a… werewolf."

"What?!" Mikasa exclaimed. "Mother! You can't let Eren live with a werewolf!"

"Mikasa! He's really nice. Well… he is to me," I defended Levi.

"See? You don't even know him," Mikasa announced.

"Mikasa, hold it. Eren, do you want to be with this… man, who is ten years your senior?" My father mumbled the last part to himself.

"Yes! It felt natural to be next to him, so I want to be with him," I explained.

"Mikasa, look how happy your younger brother is," my father exhaled a defeated sigh. "Before he takes you, your mother and I need to speak with him."

"Thank you, father," I smiled.

"I'm surprised that you never questioned why we taught you how to do household chores. Anyways, honey, you should go rest. You've been walking all day, haven't you?" My mother changed the subject.

"Okay, mom," I replied as I stood up. "Don't worry, I'll be sure to visit you guys from time to time."

"You better," Mikasa growled.

"With the way you're growling, I might've mistaken you for a werewolf," I laughed as I ran away to my room.

"Eren!" My lovely sister barked out my name with no chase.

I closed my bedroom door behind me. I jumped onto my bed and buried my face into it. I laughed to myself softly. I couldn't wait until the week was over.

A week did go by. Within a week, I had relearned the basics of cooking and baking. My mother had me doing laundry and cleaning the house. A part of me believed that she just wanted the house clean. I continued my chores on the farm too. I felt sad to leave my baby chickens, but I wouldn't be able to care for them if I brought them with me.

I also learned enhancement spells. I started to practiced attack magic, but my mother didn't know about it all that much. I could only form light arrows so far. The only time I could bring out my wings were when I thought of Levi. As embarrassing as that was, it was still the truth. As a result, I couldn't fly very well. I focused more on suppressing my wings.

Armin and his grandfather came to visit us during the week too. My blonde friend was ecstatic to learn that I was a half angel. He was very happy to learn that I was basically getting married. He said that in a book that he read, all angels wait for the day to meet their fated lover. Armin also gave me a book of angels to read. In addition, he added a potion book as well. He told me that I could find potion recipes that involved halfling feathers. That way, I could avoid certain groups of people, since witches weren't the only ones that made potions.

What annoyed me was that Jean Kirstein kept coming over. Kirstein was the same age as Mikasa, Armin, and me. However, we weren't all that close. He usually just messed with me to provoke me. Over the last couple of days, he heard that I was leaving to live with another man. He kept asking me why I was going to live with an old man and stuff. He didn't get the whole story since, again, we weren't exactly close.

"Jaeger, do you really need another man to satisfy yourself?" Kirstein smirked. I ignored him. "Hey!"

"I'm sorry, but we don't have hay here. If you need some food then go ask your brothers and sisters on Sasha's farm," I retorted as I dropped feed for my chickens. It was morning, and the sun had just risen.

"Wow, rude~. If you really need a man Jaeger then I c-"

"Levi!" I exclaimed as I ran towards the tall black figure coming towards my farm.

"Jaeger!" I heard Kirstein yell but paid no attention to.

The tall black figure stopped walking. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow in amusement. He smiled slightly as he waited for me with open arms. When I reached him, I jumped and clung onto his shoulders. The man grabbed my legs so that I wouldn't fall. He changed my position, so that he was carrying me bridal style. It was ironic, really. Levi resumed walking to my house.

"I'm assuming that you still want to live with me," Levi kissed my left cheek.

"Yea," I nodded with a blush. I kissed him back. "My parents want to speak with you though."

"I'm okay with that," Levi replied to me. "You're very cute today."

I looked down to my attire. I was wearing a long sleeve shirt. The center of the collar was connected by a string that weaved from side to side. Over that, I wore my plain green cloak. I wore shorts, since I was also watering crops. I didn't know what was so special about it. I heard Levi chuckle in his dark chocolate voice.

"I meant your attitude, but your attire is also cute. You have very nice legs," Levi smirked as he wiggled his eyebrows. I pinched the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Tsk, naughty."

"Thank… you. You… look good today too," I responded.

Levi was wearing a black dress shirt. He had on tight black pants. Long black boots reached just below his knees. There laid one sheathed sword on both sides of his waist. Over all that, he wore his black cloak with the hood on. His hair was slightly pulled back. I swallowed at the sight before me.

"I appreciate the compliment," the man rubbed his nose against mine. I laughed at the gesture.

"Hey, how come you didn't tell me that I was an angel?" I pouted.

"It's funny that you didn't know it yourself," the man chuckled.

"Whatever… how did you find my house?" I inquired.

"Followed your scent," Levi said tersely.

"You really are a dog," I smirked.

"Shut up," Levi bit my cheek.

We continued to converse as Levi led us to my house. Everyone noticed that I was being carried by a man so they headed for the house. Mom and them were most likely setting up the kitchen table. Before we entered the house, we got distracted.

"Jaeger."

Levi turned around, so I could see Kirstein standing to our right. His hands were closed into fists. He looked at me with bewilderment. Levi put me down on the ground. He kept his arms wrapped around me on my shoulders. His chin rested on top of my head.

"What is it Kirstein?" I put my hands on Levi's arms.

Kirstein looked at my face. His gaze stayed there for at least a minute. He then turned his face away. His jaw clenched. He let out a frustrated sigh.

"It's nothing. I'll see you around." My peer said as he walked away.

"Bye," I waved.

"Who was that?" Levi snarled lightly after Kirstein's figure disappeared.

"I guess… if anything… I suppose that he's a friend. Anyways, you have to meet my parents," I tugged onto Levi.

Levi followed my lead to the house. I opened the door and the smell of tea wafted the area. Levi hummed in approval. I led the man to the kitchen. I found my parents and Mikasa sitting at the table with five teacups. There were two open seats so I set Levi next to my father. I sat next of Mikasa. I was never the stupid type.

"Dear lord, you are very tall," my mother broke the silence.

"You're very pale. Do you eat enough?" My father observed the man.

"Mom, dad, wait a second. This is Levi. Levi this is my sister, Mikasa. This is my mother. And then, my father," I did the introductions.

"Hello, I am Levi. I've come here to ask if I could take your son," the man introduced himself properly. Mikasa let out a disapproval grunt. I pinched her side and she retorted by kicking my bare shin. I grunted in pain and Levi patted my head. I blushed and turned my face to the table.

"It's nice to meet you Levi. I'm Carla. This man here is Grisha. He's still a little sad to send off our son to practically get married. So tell me, what do you do for living?" My mother started the interrogation.

"I don't work for now. Don't worry, I have enough money to support Eren. I'm actually questing to find a group of people. I won't put your son in danger. If it should come down to that, then I will protect him," Levi replied smoothly.

"Can I question about this group of people?" My father jumped into the conversation.

"They are my servants. At least that's what I remember them as. They disappeared five years ago, and I have been looking for them ever since," the man explained.

"You seem very loyal from that information. I like that," my mother commented. "Eren said that you're a werewolf. So… I'm sorry, if I offend you, but you wouldn't do anything to our son on the night of the full moon, right?"

"Myths, that's where that question originates from. On the night of the full moon, werewolves actually just have their senses heightened. Some werewolves are too sensitive or just bored, so they get a little out of control. Don't worry, I won't hurt your son," Levi drank his tea.

"If Eren wanted to come home, you'll let him do so, right? If he wanted to leave you, you'll let him, right?" My father rephrased his first question.

"Reluctantly, yes. If Eren wanted to come back here then I'll let him," Levi sighed.

"Tell me… why do you want our son?" My mother leaned forward in excitement. Levi leaned back into his chair. My mother was too close for Levi's comfort.

"It feels natural to be next to him. It felt right, so I want him," Levi declared.

"Aw, how sweet. Eren said the same thing," my mother told him as she sat back into her seat.

"Mom!" I complained.

"Oh, hush. Levi, I trust you. Eren likes you alot, so I will trust you. Don't mind these two gloomy faces. They're just sad to see their angel leave. You can marry our son. However, if you two ever have a wedding, make sure to invite us. Let me tell you something nice," my mother smirked. "Angels stop aging at a certain age. It's different for every angel, but it's usually at a young age. Eren here hasn't changed for the past year. You're getting a teenage bride!"

"Mom!" I blushed as I covered my face.

"Mother! That's just… Ugh!" Mikasa exhaled her breath in disgust.

"Carla… I think you should've said that in a more subtle way," my father brushed his nose in embarrassment.

"Calm down, you guys would've figured it out eventually. Why do you think I look so young?" Mother rolled her eyes.

"Thank you for the information," Levi smirked.

"Oh! He's a teaser!" My mother exclaimed. "Honey, you can get your stuff. You both probably want to get out of this place already."

"Fine," I said as I ran to my room.

I grabbed my bag that laid on the bed. Inside were the two books that Armin gave me. There was also clothes and toiletries. My sewing kit was also inside there. Lastly, there were pictures of my family. I didn't need alot. I knew that Levi would have a lot of things at his place. There was also the fact that Levi would probably buy me stuff.

I walked back to the kitchen. Levi was saying his farewells. When he saw me, he grabbed my bag. I turned to hug each one of my family member. I promised, again, that I would visit them. They walked Levi and me to the door. I noticed Mikasa gripping the door.

"Old man, if you hurt Eren in anyway then I will kill you," Mikasa threatened.

"Mikasa," my father turned to face her with a stern look.

"No, it's alright," Levi interfered. "Mikasa, right? If that should happen then you have my permission to do so."

"Levi," I looked at the man's silver eyes.

"It's fine, Eren." There was a hint of blue flashing in the man's eyes. I relaxed as I gave my attention to my sister.

"Okay, then. Don't mess up," Mikasa replied.

"Thank you, Mika. Bye, I'll see you guys later," I gave my last farewell.

Levi held my hand as I waved my other one. We turned around and walked away. When we reached the end of the crops in the field, Levi stopped. I looked up to him with questioning eyes.

"Let's go to the market in the town first," Levi answered my unspoken question.

"Why?" I asked as Levi lifted me into his arms. "What are you doing?!"

"If I let you walk then it'll take a century and you also can't fly yet," Levi started to run.

By running, I meant running. It was an extremely fast pace. I couldn't even see the surrounding area. Eventually, Levi stopped and we were in the middle of the market. I was lowered to the ground.

The man held my hand and led me through the people. I had no idea where we were going. The area turned into more about clothes rather than crops. I made the man intertwined our fingers. The man sighed in defeat, but had a smile on his face.

"What are we doing?" I asked, not being able to remain quiet any longer.

"Here," Levi stopped at a stand.

I looked up and saw accessories hanging and being displayed on the table. There were necklaces, bracelets, anklets, and rings. Rings… RINGS! I looked up to the meet the man's silver eyes. I blushed, realizing what the man wanted.

"Are you stupid?" I questioned rhetorically.

"Your mother said I could marry you," Levi told me as he reached down and picked up a ring. "You'll love it."

He held my left hand in his own hand. He brought a ring in his other hand to my fingers. He slipped it into my left ring finger. I closed my eyes in embarrassment. Once I felt the ring on my finger was snugged, Levi lifted my chin. I opened my eyes to see silver ones that illuminated in blue. Levi smiled softly and gestured for me to look down. I did.

I saw a gold ring on my finger. It was embellished with emerald stones. The gems created an image of two wings. Both materials were polished and refined so the ring had a lot of luster. It was beautiful. I looked up to Levi. The man grabbed my left hand and kissed the ring.

"So… will you marry me?" Levi proposed with a smirk.

"Yes," I said as I pouted with a blush. The man will probably always be a tease.

Levi kissed me softly on the lips. He pulled away quickly and told me that I would get more later. The man turned around and paid for the ring. He also bought one for himself, but it was a plain gold one. I complained about not getting to choose his. He told me that it was better that way since a plain was preferable when wielding swords.

After paying, the man picked me up again. He ran us to his castle. I didn't see it until we were really close. There was truly a barrier over the castle. Levi walked us inside and brought us to his room. He let down on the bed. He put my stuff on the side of the bed.

"You can put your stuff anywhere here. Everything in here is also practically yours, my dear wife," Levi laughed as he sat down next to me on the bed.

"Thank you, darling. What are you doing now?" I asked as Levi took off his boots.

"Taking a nap. I mean, I am a dog. Would care to join me?" Levi sassed. Levi stood back up to strip. He left only his undergarment on. I blushed and kept my head down. "Like what you see? Sorry, but dogs have high temperature so it gets hot for me."

"You're just a pervert," I replied as I took off my green cloak.

Levi laid under the blanket. I joined him. He wrapped his warm arms around me. I scooted closer to the man as I wrapped my arms around him. The man's ripped body engulfed my own body. Levi moved so that I laid on him. I turned my gaze towards him and saw his default expression. Which, by the way, was basically expressionless. His ears twitched slightly though. I felt something soft moving around behind me. I turned around and saw Levi's tail wagging vigorously.

"Are you happy?" I laughed.

"Shut up," Levi pinched my side.

"Ow! Levi?!" I exclaimed.

The man chuckled. He kissed me and then he kissed me again. He planted kisses all over my face. When he was done, I was a blushing mess. I bit my lower lip and Levi brought his hand to my chin. He rubbed his thumb over my lips like he had done the night I met him.

"You're really going to hurt your pretty little lips," the man said.

"Then you have to be there all the time to stop me from hurting them," I replied.

"Is that a proposal?" Levi smirked.

"Darling, you already did all that work," I responded.

"Brat," Levi brought his hands to my hips and rubbed circles there.

"Old man," I retorted with a pout.

"At least I won't be a brat forever," the man rubbed our noses together again.

"You're going to love this unmatured body of mine when you're older and feeling like being a pedophile," I joked.

"It wouldn't be pedophilia because you'll be old in age. I'll just say that you're a witch, or rather a wizard, who drank a potion of youth," Levi kissed my cheek.

"Whatever," I laughed.

I laid my head down on the man's chest. My arms wrapped around the man's neck. My legs astride the man's waist. I hummed softly. It felt so comfortable and warm to be with Levi. I was about to drift to sleep until I felt something poking me. Realizing what it was, I blushed into the man's chest. Worried, I looked up to those silver eyes that I had come to love.

"Levi?" I mumbled.

"We don't have to do it yet," Levi reassured me. "I know that I'm not exactly average and that you're smaller than me. I can wait for you."

"No… I actually want to do it," I told him in a small whisper. "It's not like… I didn't think about it. I just don't know if I could please you."

"Then we'll just have to see."

Levi moved and before I knew it, I was below the man. The man's hands were by my head, one by each side. The man towered over me. I gulped as my eyes travel down the man's body. It was pale and majestic. A line of hair started at Levi's lower stomach. It disappeared into his undergarment. My eyes stopped at the huge bulge popping out from it. I looked back up to the silver eyes and saw lust filled eyes. The same feeling was most likely being reflected from my own.

**Trolling~. Lol, better luck next time guys (or most likely girls). Don't worry, I'll write the smut. Thanks for reading. Anyways, guys... I watched Doushitemo Furetakunai... and I actually liked it. Yoneda Kou is my hero.**


	3. A Home For Two

**I apologize for a late chapter. I didn't reply to a lot of reviews here since I lost track. So... thank you all for the reviews. I hope all this sex will make up for it. I think it turned out fine. ENJOY!**

"Ah!" I gasped when Levi's hand came into contact with my body. The man's calloused hands sneaked under my shirt. Warm hands gently touched my skin. My body was on fire from the sensation it received from the man's fingertips. Slowly, my shirt was being peeled off. I lifted my upper body to encourage the man to continue to do so and so Levi did.

"You're right. I do appreciate this young body of yours," Levi let out a breath of sexual frustration. He pulled off his ring and then mine. He put them on his nightstand.

Levi moved his body to the inside of my legs. Embarrassed, I tried to close them. However, rough hands grasped my knees and pulled my legs apart. Levi moved his body in between my legs again as his hands traveled up my body. Fingers pinched my hard nubs with strength. A whine escaped my lips, and my eyes turned to look up at the man.

Levi was breathing harshly. Silver eyes shined with lust as the man licked his lips. He palmed my erection through my shorts. His hand rubbed against me in circles. Moans left my lips in a high volume. I pushed my hips up, enjoying the friction.

"More," I panted heavily.

"I'll give you more," Levi smirked.

Levi sensually pulled my shorts off along with my undergarments. I laid bare in front of the man. His tail was wagging right to left energetically. I smiled at the man who in turned frowned at me. It was obvious that the man didn't like people pointing out his feelings.

The man grabbed my dick and stroke it. I let out a whimpered from the raw sensation. The man leaned forward and forced his tongue inside my mouth. Levi's tongue felt really slimy compared to a human's tongue. I traveled my hands up Levi's body and wrapped my arms around his neck. His hand stroking my erection was moving more smoothly from my precum dripping from the tip. I felt a warm feeling at the bottom of my stomach. I thrusted my hips into Levi's big warm hands.

"Mhm," I pulled away from Levi's kiss.

"Going to come?" Levi asked as he kissed my neck.

"I think so?" I panted.

Levi's grip became tighter. I whimpered as he stroked me faster. He pressed his weight on me. I felt myself lose control. My legs closed, holding on the man tightly on his sides. I stretched my feet inwards, toe curled. I lifted my chest, arching my back. Tears fell down from my eyes. I held Levi closer as I moaned into his ears.

"It feels… hah… weird! Levi!" I cried as my vision went white. I bit on to the man's shoulders as something warm built up in my nether regions. I looked down and saw white liquid covering the werewolf's hand. "S- … Sorry."

"It's fine," Levi replied. "This is called semen. This is what's supposed to happen."

"Really?" I inquired with wet lips and tired eyes.

"Yea," Levi kissed Eren's cheek. "Will you help me do the same thing?"

"How?" I babbled.

"With this," Levi answered as he gently probed a wet finger into my asshole.

"Will it fit?" I questioned as I turned my gaze to the large bulge in the man's undergarments.

"I don't know," Levi confessed as he stopped his finger. "But will you try?"

"Hmm… okay," I blushed as I nodded my head with my eyes shut.

"Thank you," Levi rubbed our noses together.

The man pushed his finger in deeper inside me. He twisted it and curled his finger. I clenched on his arms as I mewled. The man pulled his finger out and lathered the rest of my semen against my hole. Then he slowly pushed his finger back inside me. I felt my insides tighten around his finger.

"It's very tight," Levi commented as he licked his lips.

"Sorry," I apologized, not really understanding what his words meant.

"No, don't apologize. I like it," Levi assured me. He pulled out his finger and patted my bottom. He removed his weight off of my body. I looked at the man with disappointed eyes who in turn chuckled at me. "Can you get on your hands and knees?"

"Okay," I replied. I turned my body. I supported my weight with my hands and knees. I looked over my shoulders to see the man. "Like this?"

"Yea," Levi answered me. He leaned forward and put his hands on my butt. "If you don't like this then just tell me?"

I nodded and then turned my head forward. I waited patiently, not exactly sure what to expect. I felt those warm calloused hands squeeze my buttcheeks. Then I felt the cool air on my bottom as the man spread my cheeks apart. I blushed from the thought of being exposed. I put my forearms on the bed to cover my face with them.

Something strangely wet traced the dip between my cheeks. I whimpered as I lifted my head. I turned to look at the man who was starting to lick my hole. He sucked on it weakly and pulled away. He looked straight at me as he bit my right butt cheek. I moaned from the sensation. Feeling ashamed, I blushed and hid my face again. I felt Levi stick his tongue inside me. My voice hitched in a whimper.

"Isn't it dirty?" I whined.

"It's perfectly fine," Levi smiled as he pulled out to speak.

The man moved his tongue against my hole again. He sucked on it harder than last time. I felt overwhelmed by the sensations the man was giving me. My insides were twitching at every touch. The man drilled his tongue inside my hole. My eyes shot wide as I realized that his tongue was also long. Tears fell from my eyes as I mumbled in pleasure. I felt Levi stick a finger inside, along with his slimy tongue. It was then that I noticed that I was moving my hips. It was so shameful, but I couldn't stop it.

The man took out his tongue and replaced it with another finger. He scissored my insides. Wet noises filled my ears. I pushed my hips back towards the man. He soon stuck another finger inside me. He curled them and spread them apart. Suddenly, my body jolted. I mewled as my legs shook, threatening to fall. I heard Levi chuckled as he put pressure on the same spot again. He put his three fingers close together and buried them deep inside me. Then he repeated rubbed against that spot, leaving me a sputtering mess.

"L- Levi~!" I moaned as I grinded my hips against his fingers. "M- m… more~! Like! It's good… hah~!"

"Yea?" Levi sighed out a heavy breath.

"More!" I cried in affirmative.

The man touched my dripping erection with his free hand. My back arched as I whimpered. Levi stroked me harshly. I felt the same heat swirling at the bottom of my stomach. I clenched the bedsheets under my fingers. I closed my legs and clamped down on the man's fingers.

"Levi~!" I moaned as semen spurted out my cock to Levi's hand again.

"You're doing fine," Levi told me as he bit my right butt cheek again.

I moaned in response. I felt the man's hands leave my body. Levi blew his breath on my twitching hole. Then he stuck his tongue back inside me. He sucked hard. Still in my high, I whined from being overstimulated. My ears picked up something wet other than myself being licked. I lifted my head and looked over my shoulder. Through my hazy vision I saw Levi stroking himself with his semen filled hand. I moaned from the sight and rolled my hips against Levi's tongue. The man pulled away and licked his lips with his animalistic tongue.

Levi flipped me on my back again. The man lifted my legs over his shoulders. He rubbed his cock on my own. I stared at it, now truly understanding how big it was. The head was engorged and threatening. It was long enough to be longer than my own cock by a few inches while slipping between my legs. I reached forward and encircled the cock midway. My hand couldn't hold it all the way. I looked up at the man with tear filled eyes from fear. The man leaned forward and showered my face with kisses.

"We can stop if it hurts. Just tell me, okay," Levi said.

"Okay," I replied. Something else was bugging my mind. I stared at the man when he stopped kissing me. "You don't have a knot, do you?"

"Not in this form," Levi answered. "Don't worry. I would never knot you without asking."

"Okay, I trust you," I smiled at the man.

The man asked if it was fine to continued. I nodded, telling him that it was. Levi pulled his hips back. He grabbed on to his erection. He pointed his engorged head against my hole. He rubbed against it over and over, not putting it in. I whined and moved my hips with his movements. The man smirked as he stopped. He watched me rub my hole his big dick. I pouted and whined for him to do something. The man chuckled as he put real pressure on my hole.

I closed my eyes shut as I felt something impossibly huge go pass my ring of muscle. I was being spread so far apart. It was completely different from Levi's fingers and tongue. The man stopped pushing inside, giving me time to get comfortable. It felt so hot inside. I grabbed onto the sheets as I writhed. Tears fell down my cheeks. My face became hot. I could see my breath as I breathed. I looked at the man with my caribbean green orbs.

"That was the tip," Levi informed me.

"Okay," I responded weakly.

We stayed there as I relaxed my body. My felt myself squeeze Levi cock every once in a while. A heat soon came over me and I started to move my hips in circles. Levi grunted as he stared at my exposed body. I touched one of his arms as I started to push my hips back to him. The man had not move an inch at all.

"You can move," I told him as I started to whimpered in pleasure.

The man didn't need to be told twice. He started to push his forwards again. I whined once it started to hurt. The man stopped and hung his head above my body. He growled as his hands squeezed my hips harshly. It felt like he was going to break my bones. The man moved his head and bit the inside of my left thigh. I sighed in pleasure, so the man the exact same thing with my right thigh.

I started to move my hips up and down. The man took that as a sign to continue. He pushed on forward again. The moment I felt insanely full, I pushed my hands on the man's chest. My mouth was wide open as I let out a soundless whimper. More tears fell down my face. I clamped down hard on the man, trying to stop him. Levi let out a grunt with closed eyes. He opened them and then leaned forward. He kissed me affectionately.

"It's halfway in," Levi told me.

"S- sorry," I babbled.

"It's fine," the werewolf told me. "Can I move?"

"Yea," I replied as I kissed his cheek.

Levi pulled out a little and pushed himself back in. I clenched my fingers as the man continued to do that. Soon the man was pulling out all the way and then thrusting back in. It was hurting less and less. The pleasure was taking over completely. The man quickly picked up the pace. I moved my hands to wrap the man around the neck.

"So fucking tight," Levi growled into my ear.

"More!" I cried. "Leviii!"

"Yea, I know, Eren," Levi chuckled. I whimpered at the sound of my name. "Ugh! Like that, don't you? Eren?"

"Yea! Ah! Ah! AH!" I screamed. "Levi!"

"I like it too, Eren," the werewolf responded before connected his lips on my neck.

The man licked my neck. Harshly, he bit on the places he licked. He broke my skin, drawing blood. He licked over the wound again. He did the same thing on the other side of my neck. Then his next target was my shoulders. Once he was done, he licked his lips and raised his head. He looked down on me, eyes full of lust. He leaned down and licked my jaw. He moved and bit on my ear.

"Good!" I moaned as I trapped the man with my legs.

Levi's huge cock inside me was amazing. It was so hot and it throbbed inside of me. I moved my hips in circle, enjoying the way it stretched me to my limit. The man's pace of thrusting was truly inhumane. It was so fast. He pushed his weight on me, making sure that I couldn't run away. However, there was no I would ever feel the need to.

"Kya!" I screamed.

The man hit my sensitive spot from earlier. Levi licked his lips as he continued to kit that spot. I felt myself constantly gripping on the man's cock as I moaned. I scratched the man's back as I felt the same warm feeling in my stomach. I bit the man's neck as he continued to thrust into me. One of his hands left my hip in favor of teasing one of my nipples. He pushed his thumb hard on my hard nub. He flicked at it with his pointer finger. Then he twisted it with his thumb and middle finger. I scratched the man's back again as I came. The man resumed thrusting and he pinched my nippled hard.

"Levi~!" I mewled.

Paying no mind to my ejaculation, the man bit on my neck again. He moved his hand down back to my hips. His thrusts became harder. I cried and whimpered as I dug my nails into the man's skin. The man grunted, but continued. I closed my eyes and rested my head on the man. Inside, I felt even more full. I didn't know why. I felt like was going to come again since Levi's cock was hitting something with a strong force, which was probably my bladder. My eyes shot opened when I heard the sound of skin slapping on skin. I lifted my head to look at the werewolf's silver eyes.

"Levi?" I asked weakly.

"Looks like you can take all of me," Levi smirked at me as his tail wagged.

"How?" I babbled.

"You stretched out nicely," Levi licked his lips. He pulled his body back. He pounded into me hard and held my hips in place. He then moved his hands to spread my legs far apart. "How does it feel?"

I looked down at the place where we were connected. The man gave me shallow thrusts. I clenched on the man's cock. I felt so full. I moaned and then realized that I was drooling. I was so shameful and yet I didn't care. I looked at Levi through my tear filled eyes. I reached my hand down touched where we were connected.

"It feels good," I cried in a wrecked voice.

"It feels good inside your tight little hole too," Levi replied as he pushed my legs up. His tail was wagging excitedly.

The man pulled out all the way and thrusted back inside. I screamed out his name as he repeated that action. I pulled my legs closer to myself. I spread my legs, giving the man an easier access to my hole. The man grabbed my hips and pounded me over and over. He kissed me. I opened my mouth and accepted his tongue. The man sucked on my tongue and bit on it.

I bucked my hips into the man. The man's pace was increasing again. His skin was hot on my own. He pulled away from our kiss and rested his head on my shoulder. His breath was hot and heavy to my ears. His grip on my hips were sure to leave more than bruises.

"I'm going to come," Levi whispered in a low voice to my ear. I felt the same heat pooling in my stomach again. I kissed the man's ear.

"Me too," I panted.

Levi bit down on my shoulder. His hips came to a stop with a final hard pound. I let my legs go. I wrapped the man's hips with them. I lifted my arms and wrapped them around the man's neck. Hot semen shot inside of me, filling up every single space. I came, covering our stomachs with semen one more time. Levi thrusted into me shallowly.

"Fuck~," Levi breathed out in pleasure. His ears drooped down as he shook.

"There's still more?" I drawled with eyes threatening to fall asleep.

"Sorry," Levi apologize.

I shook my head as I held the man closer. The man stopped thrusting and moved on to grinding. Spurts of semen kept coming inside of me. The man crushed me in a strong hug.

"Mine," he growled.

The man pulled away from me and gave me a kiss. He sat up looked at where we were connected. He slowly pulled himself out of me. I stared at his cock that was coated with semen. Inches and inches of the man's cock left me, making my insides feel empty. I subconsciously tried to suck the man back in. Levi looked at me as he paused and smirked. He turned his gaze back and agonizedly pulled himself out in a slow pace. There was a wet pop sound when he pulled his head out. My legs tensed as I felt his semen drip out of me.

"So much," I panted as I stared at the pool of semen forming.

"Eren," the man called out for me as he leaned back on top of me.

"Yea?" I questioned.

"I'm not done yet," Levi replied. "You better get ready."

"What?!" I alarmingly questioned as the man spread my legs again. He thrusted his already hard cock back inside me. I moaned and dug my nails into his arms. "I thought you were going to nap!"

"Maybe later," Levi grunted back.

The man ignored my protests. Even then, I didn't refuse him that strongly. Let's just say that, from the afternoon to night, the man pounded into me to oblivion.

I woke up to the sound of paper rustling. The first thing that I was aware was that there was a warm body next to me. The bed was comfortable and big. The blanket was big and fluffy. My head was resting on something warm and a bit bony. I opened my eyes to see Levi's concentrating face. He was holding a map and a few other papers. I wrapped my arms around the man's naked waist. Levi looked down at me and then tiredly smiled.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I sat up. I blushed a bit when I noticed that I was still naked. I covered myself with the blanket.

"Nothing, I'm just looking over the map again," Levi sighed.

"It's okay, you'll find them," I told him as I kissed his cheek.

"Thanks," he grumbled.

"You have to believe me," I pouted.

"Will I find them?" Levi turned to look at me.

Suddenly yellow strings appeared out of Levi's chest and went in all directions. For some reason, I felt warm in my heart. I counted them and there was eight. As soon as I finished counting them, they disappeared. I blinked my eyes in confusion. I decided to ignore it and answer Levi. Somewhere inside of me, I just knew that Levi would find his servants.

"You will, believe me. This angel here believes in you," I smiled at him.

"Thanks," Levi kissed my on the cheek. He pulled back and stared at me for a bit. I raised an eyebrow in question. "Your eyes have turned a bit goldish. The feathers on your wings closer to your back are also gold."

"Really?" I asked. I didn't even know that my wings were out. Nevertheless, I arched my wings to see if I could see the gold color. There is was, crystallized gold.

"Yea, you look more beautiful," the werewolf complimented me.

"Thank you," I kissed him on the lips. I rubbed my wings against him. Making sure my feathers brushed every inch of him.

"What are you doing?" Levi chuckled.

"I think it would be better if I did this. It feels nice," I confessed.

"Pft," Levi pulled me in for another kiss. "Are you imprinting me?"

"What?!" I exclaimed as I felt heat rising up my face. "Of course not."

"Are you sure?" Levi arched an eyebrow in amusement.

"Umm… no," I answered honestly.

"I think you are," Levi smirked at me.

"Does it bother you?" I questioned with puffed cheeks.

"No, I like it," Levi responded as he squished my cheeks.

"Good then," I said back as I resumed rubbing my feathers on him.

"Want to go eat breakfast?" Levi asked as he chuckled.

"Am I cooking or are you cooking?" I inquired back.

"Well… seeing how you know how to cook… I think you should," Levi deadpanned as he rolled his eyes.

"Don't give me that attitude, mister," I pinched his cheek.

The two of us put on some clothes. The both of put our rings back on. I smiled as I looked at my ring. Levi kissed me and intertwined our hands. The man led me to the kitchen where I made some waffles, sausages, and eggs. I served the man a large portion and gave myself a smaller one. I gave both of us a cup of orange juice each. I place butter and syrup in the middle. I buttered my waffles and drip syrup on it. Levi did the same, putting a bit less than I did. I waited for Levi to start eating before I did.

"Sweet," Levi commented.

"But it's good right?" I inquired as I started to eat too.

"Yea," Levi nodded his head. "I'm surprised that you can walk."

"Me too," I told him. "It must be an angel thing."

"Oh? That fact that you took all of me must be an angel thing too then," Levi smirked.

"What?" I coughed. I drank water and then a blush finally reached me.

"Cute," Levi smiled to himself as he continued to eat.

We talked about meaningless things. They were conversations that I enjoyed though. Levi's laughter really did sound like chocolate to me. His occasional smile seemed to be only for me. His warm touch made me blush. Levi's affection made me happy.

When we finished eating, I gathered the dishes and put them in the sink. I turned the water on and grabbed soap. I poured soap on a washing rag and started cleaning. Levi stood next to me as he looked on. The man observed every move I made as I cleaned the dishes. His ears pointed inwards. His tail stood stiff. I laughed which made the man glare at me.

"What?" He asked.

"You're so funny, Levi. Don't worry, I can clean well," I informed the man.

"Just checking," Levi grumbled. The man wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder. He kissed my neck.

"What are you doing?" I giggled.

"Hm… do angels like love and affection?" Levi questioned me. "You always seem exceptionally happy when I touch you."

"I don't know. I do like being touched by you though. It makes me happy," I confessed. "I love you."

"I love you too," Levi replied with a serious tone. He lifted his head and rested it on my head. "It feels nice to have someone here in this castle."

"I won't leave you," I responded. "We'll find your servants. Rather than servants… they were probably your friends."

"Yea," the werewolf grumbled.

I finished up washing the dirty dishes. I dried them and put them away. Levi held me the entire time. Once I was done, I turned around and hugged the man. Levi gave me a crushing hug in return.

"What should we do today?" I inquired him.

"Well… I need to finish going over the map. I have to choose where I'm venturing next," Levi told me. "I'll be in the library. You can come if you want to read. Or you can go around exploring. If you get lost, call my name."

"Okay," I smiled. "When you do go out on your next venture, I'm coming too right?"

"Um… I don't mind," Levi pondered. "However, I would like it if you practiced your magic a bit though. One, to protect yourself if something should happen. Two, because enhancement spells are out of my league so it would be beneficial if you did them."

"Okay, I'll practice hard," I nodded.

"Alright then, I'm going to the library. You know where to find me, hopefully," Levi patted my head.

"I remember it from here," I reassured him. "I think I want to venture this castle a bit."

"Okay, I'll see you at lunchtime," the werewolf kissed my lips.

"Bye bye," I kissed him on his cheek.

The two of us left the kitchen together. Levi headed for the library and I went the other way of the stairs. One thing I learned immediately was that the castle was really big. It was so weird because everything was truly spotless.

I found a room with a huge black cauldron. There were books lying all around about different concoctions in potions. There was a room where everything was white. The walls, floor, ceiling, and furnitures were no exception. The only thing that was a glass ball on a white pillow which was on a white table. In addition to my findings was a room full of weaponry. Swords, lances, daggers, axes, hammers, bows & arrows, and spears decorated the room. There was a area to practice on dummies. There was also a room full of cages. It was mainly empty except for the area of objects, that I guessed were toys, in a corner. Oddly enough, there was a room with a lot of plants. Since they were still green, I assumed the Levi frequently watered them. There was a room filled with chests. Impossible bottles, ships in bottles, were set on display. There was one more room that was just dark.

Inside it was pretty much like a normal bedroom. There were a few important looking jewelry lying around. I found a pin with overlapping wings. One wing was white while the other wing was blue. It really interested me, because it really matched Levi. I didn't know what it was for, so I put in my pocket and headed for the library to ask.

I found Levi sitting on the same desk from the day we met. He was making notes on the map. I rushed up to him and gave him a kiss. The man looked up at me and chuckled.

"What's wrong?" He asked me.

"Nothing," I told him. I pulled out the pin. "I was wondering what this pin was?"

"That?" Levi grabbed it and inspected the object. "I don't know really. I think it might be my family crest. Actually, that should be right. This was from the dark room right?"

"Yes," I answered.

"Yea, that's my work room. Everything in there is mine or from my family. This should be my family crest," Levi handed it back to me. "Why are you asking?"

"I just thought that it really matched you. Well, if it's your family crest then it would only make sense," I kissed the man on the cheek.

"Well, now you know. If you have any more questions then just ask," the man bit my cheek.

"Alright… then do you have a sewing kit?" I inquired.

"As in like… clothes and sewing kit?" Levi questioned.

"Yes," I clarified.

"There's one in my… well I guess, our room. It's in the night stand," the werewolf answered me.

"Thank you," I smiled. "I'll see you at lunch."

"Alright, by the way, what is for lunch?" Levi inquired.

"How about… spaghetti?" I suggested.

"Sure," Levi kissed me. "Bye."

"Byes," I replied before walking away.

I went to our room. I took out the sewing kit in the nightstand. I grabbed my green cloak and then sat on the bed. I put the pin down and started to sew. I tied the thread on a thin needle. I weaved the needle carefully in and out. Since sewing was a special ability of mine, I finished what I was doing fast. I closed the sewing kit. I lifted up my cloak and stared at it. I sewed the exact same wings on my green cloak. I smiled and put the materials away.

I put on my cloak and headed for the kitchen. When I entered the room, I found Levi waiting for me. I walked up to him for another kiss.

"You don't have to watch me cook," I told him.

"I want to," the man replied.

"Well, then that's fine, I guess," I puffed my cheeks. I walked away to wash my hands.

"Did you sew that just now?" Levi inquired.

"Huh?" I asked, turning around. Then I realized what he was asking about. "Yea, I did. It's good, right? Is it fine that I did it? Aren't I part of your family?"

"You are," Levi walked up to me. He pulled me into a hug. "It's perfect. You know, with this, I'll never let you leave now."

"That's fine. That means that you can never leave me too," I responded.

"Wouldn't even think of leaving my angel," the werewolf growled. His tail was swishing right to left in happiness. It was a good thing that I sewed that.

Levi kissed my forehead. I lifted my face and the man kissed my lips. He then rubbed our noses together.

**Thank you all for reading! I hope you all understand that Levi is a lonely, lonely man. I also hope that you all enjoyed that and will be anticipating for more. BYES! :)**


End file.
